I'll Carry You Home, No Contest
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: Tired. Beat up. But he wanted to keep her safe. Despite the fact that he was injured and in pain, Adell never prioritized his own self first. Besides, Rozalin needed him to keep her safe until they were back. Adell x Rozy.


**- I'll Carry You Home, No Contest -  
**

_He did. She couldn't protest and fight back, but she loved the trip home._**  
**_"__Because I already told you a thousand times before - I'll protect you."_

_**Adell x Rozalin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the makers of the Disgaea series, Nippon Ichi Software, or any company involved in its creation. Disgaea 2's a great game, tho._

_

* * *

_

"I'm gonna say it again. You are not alone."

The warmth of his embrace was reassuring. Calming. She had to fight the terrible demon inside her. She had to fight Zenon. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not him. He was supposed to protect her, so why hurt him?

"Sh-shut up! You are an enemy... I can't trust anyone..." Rozalin was sobbing now. Her efforts were not in vain - she was finally regaining control of herself, but not much that she could overthrow Zenon in her and finally take control of who she really is. Her words were one thing, but her actions betrayed her. She was returning to normal. Well, almost.

"Stop talking. And trust this."

_Adell?! _

Adell kissed Rozalin, and for a few moments, she was dumbfounded, unable to react. Paralyzed. But slowly, slowly she felt control over her body. She felt the familiarity of being her again wash over her weak frame. She allowed the kiss to happen, and was blissful inside and incredibly happy because Adell did this. It could be two things - out of necessity, or it was impulsive. Though if it was one or the other, it didn't matter. The feeling that Adell's lips was on hers was wondrous. It made her melt inside and turn her legs into jelly. In fact...

"Ro-Rozalin!"

Rozalin collapsed, and Adell caught her just in the nick of time. Taro and Hanako, who were being nursed by Yukimaru, suddenly ran ahead to check on the princess, followed suit by Tink, Etna, and Yukimaru. Adell felt Rozalin's pulse, her temperature, and felt hopeless. He wasn't good at nursing people.

"What happened, Adell? Is Princess okay?"

"Rozy? Rozy!"

"Give her an eclair, you idiot!" Etna suggested. She took out one of the few remaining pieces of candy she had and waved it over Rozalin's pale face. Yukimaru shook her head at Etna's stupid suggestion.

"No, zam. Let her rest for a while. The pressures were too much for her to take, zam."

Everyone did their own thing, be it resting, healing, or eating candy, but Adell sat by Rozalin, who was now sleeping. Every now and then, he felt her forehead and her pulse, and every now and then, he stared at her sleeping form. He reckoned that he, too, should take a rest, but not until he knew Rozalin was okay. He couldn't possibly neglect her and her needs even if he was screaming inside with overwhelming pain. He promised he'd protect her, no matter what. _That's just my style._

Etna was watching the both of them for a while, then got tired. "Hey, loverboy, just in case you didn't notice, we're still not safe yet. Better get back to your backwater village. Unless you want some monster to gobble us all up.

"Etna's right, zam. We have to go now. This is no place for a rest, zam."

"Yeah, Adell. I want to get some sleep," Hanako agreed.

"Alright." Adell nodded, then proceeded to pick up a sleeping Rozalin from the ground. Rozalin shifted a little, but remained fast asleep. He couldn't help himself- Adell grinned. Though pain coursed through his body (Rozalin's lightning was no joke), he willed himself to walk. Take one step at a time, at least. Pretend they were the steps to save Rozalin. Think that they were the steps to save her. Believe that they were the steps to get out of here and to have her well again. His motivation led him to go take one more step. And in the midst of walking along the empty corridors and following his companions, Rozalin woke up in his arms.

"Adell..."

"Good morning, sunshine!" he said cheerily, though Adell was almost out of breath, exhausted and all. He smiled at her and she smiled back, though weakly. Rozalin was still pale and cold despite her rest.

"Are you... alright, Adell?"

"Heh. Tired... Exhausted... But I can go on."

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Adell... I wasn't myself..."

"Don't bother." Adell walked faster to keep pace with the others. "You're yourself now, and that's what counts."

"Please... please let me down, Adell... I can walk on my own."

"No way. You're still tired. You need more rest than I do."

"I... insist, Adell... I've done enough to hurt you... Allow me to ease your burden, even for a while," Rozalin retorted. Her eyes sparkled with concern, but she was in no condition to even be concerned about anyone else at the moment, much less to do charitable, righteous acts.

"Rozalin, I'm telling you: Don't bother. You might collapse again. Just... make yourself comfortable there."

"Adell, I... I strongly suggest you-"

"I'll carry you home, no contest." He said. "Trust me, please. I'll be okay. You just go sleep or rest and I'll make sure you get home safe."

"Adell-"

"Stop talking, please?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, trying to tell her that he WILL be okay, that she needed rest and that he could never ever forgive himself if she weakened again. Rozalin nodded and wrapped her hands around Adell's neck. The whole way, she stared at his face as he walked on, sometimes slowing down to catch his breath, sometimes speeding up to catch up with the others. Rozalin smiled.

"Please don't tire yourself much."

"I won't."

* * *

They stopped in the middle of the town fields due to Etna's excessive complaining about a broken nail and Tink saying that if he doesn't rest, they might as well eat his frog's legs for dinner ("But you don't even walk, zam!"), and decided to rest there for the night ("I don't care how close we are to the village. I'M HUNGRY!", screamed Hanako). Adell set down Rozalin on a soft patch of grass he handpicked himself and brushed away the stray hairs from her face. Rozalin, although needing much nourishment, had a glow that was never there with her before. Its presence was overwhelming even for Adell, and he, for a while, thought that it was Overlord Zenon's power emanating from the young lady. Rozalin begged to differ, however.

"Are you okay now, Rozalin?"

"Yes, thank you." she sighed. "Trust. Such a beautiful word. Even more beautiful is promise. And trusting one to keep his promise is one of the most beautiful things in the world, I believe."

Adell smiled and stroked her cheek. "Think tomorrow, Rozalin. You need to rest. Actually, I do, to."

"I will do as you ask, but..." she blushed. "If it isn't much of a bother to you, please stay by my side."

"I will." He took hold of her hand. Rozalin's eyes were heavy, but she managed to return his smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Adell."

* * *

_**A/N: **Fourth Adell x Rozalin fic. Yeah. I don't think I've got a lot of comments about this one, but I guess the next fic will turn out to be M-rated or something close. Anywaaays, comments?_


End file.
